


Keeping a bit of you

by peirypatt



Series: Harringrove Week of Love [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peirypatt/pseuds/peirypatt
Summary: Over the years Steve's room has had several changes and seen many trends and phases, but there was only one thing that didn't belong to Steve inside his bedroom. A denim blue jacket.





	Keeping a bit of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic for the @harringroveweekoflove It was nice to participate in this event and challenge myself to do a fic for almost every day.
> 
> I want to give special thanks to @whitehawkharringrove @ihni @abouttwocats for their support during this week, and thanks for anyone who reblogged, kudos or read my fics. 
> 
> February 16: Borrowing/Stealing a Jacket.

Over the years Steve's room has had several changes and seen many trends and phases, but there was only one thing that didn't belong to Steve inside his bedroom. A denim blue jacket.

Only one person knew that he had that jacket and that was the rightful owner. His parents were ignorant of the fact that he was hiding the coat of an alpha male under his mattress, it was for the best if it stayed that way.

His parents were neglectful or responsibly irresponsible, even maybe selectively interested, depends on the light you saw them. They provide him with food, shelter, clothes and the occasional passive-aggressive order disguised as gifts and the bare minimum of emotional support.

They weren't particularly strict, or at least not more than any other parent they do care about him in their own (detached) way. More are the times he remembers being without them than with them, and for that, he feels kind of annoyed that they demand a complete perfect omega behavior out of him.

Only God knows what would they do if they found out that he has Billy's Hargrove jacket under his bed or on his nest- during the times he has his heat.

If he had to guess, they would probably call him something between ungrateful, spoiled or slut, and that pisses him off more, because they are implying that he can't feel any kind of discontent towards his life or parenting, he can only show appreciation by pretty much giving up his autonomy so his parents can micromanage his life, grateful that they didn’t kick him out on the streets for being an omega, as if he had any control over that. He never asked for being the way he is.

Still, he has control in other ways, like scenting the jacket of his alpha, because Billy was  _ **his alpha**_. The mere thought brought a smile to his face.

Two weeks ago at Tina's party, after breaking his record on the keg, Billy and he walked away to the yard to take a piss, or Billy was guiding him since he was the one feeling dizzy and swaying at every step.

The outside was giving him goosebumps in spite of wearing a sweater, he must be trembling because the next thing he knows is that he has a jacket on his shoulders.

" What the...this isn't mine " he tries to take it off, but every time he does the damn thing comes back.

" Steve, could you cut that shit and wear the jacket? " if Steve were a bit sober, he may have been able to pick up how tired and exasperated Billy sounded.

" Why? "

" Bitch! you are cold, don't you see? "

" I'm not a delicate flower, I was born here, if you can handle it so do I "

“ Steve, ” said Billy in a stern tone.

“ Billyyyy ” Steve whined mockingly.

“ You know that it isn’t about that “ the alpha knew better not to mention his omega traits or imply any type of weakness unless he wanted a rant.

“ About what? ”

“ You know what ”

“ Ugh, no I don’t. Let’s go inside is getting cold here ”

“ I’m too sober for this ” the alpha mumble more to himself than anyone else, putting Steve’s arm over his shoulders, dragging him through the yard.

That was the last thing he remembers literally, one moment he was walking in the direction to Tina’s and the next thing he is on his bed, only wearing his boxers and Billy’s jacket as a blanket.

His house is the only place he can wear it he isn’t ready to come out, both of them have a lot to lose if other people found out about their relationship, that by the way was still new and they haven’t talked about that elephant in the room yet.

Still, he isn’t worried about that, right now he is breathing Billy’s scent on his bed, wrapped like a burrito inside his covers. Tomorrow when his parents leave he is going to lend the jacket to Billy so the scent doesn’t fade.

 ** _Alpha, my alpha, I got an alpha_**  -he thinks as he slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic, if you like it leave a comment. :)


End file.
